Sakura dan Makna Hidup Pendek
by revabhipraya
Summary: Bagi Japan dan Taiwan, sakura punya makna yang berbeda. #FebWithFlowers


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Bagi Japan dan Taiwan, sakura punya makna yang berbeda.

 **Sakura dan Makna Hidup Singkat** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk February With Flowers hari kedua puluh lima dengan tema "Short-Lived"_

* * *

.

.

.

Japan dan Taiwan tengah menikmati jalan-jalan mereka di Kyoto hari itu. Setelah menikmati beberapa potong roti di Bread House Inoue, menyusuri hutan bambu di distrik Arashiyama, membeli makanan ringan untuk bekal perjalanan di Pasar Nishiki, dan menjelajahi isi Istana Nijō, Japan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjalanan mereka di Istana Kekaisaran Kyoto. Ia yakin Taiwan akan suka berjalan-jalan di taman istana itu sambil menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Nama tempat ini adalah Istana Kekaisaran Kyoto," ucap Japan sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan di hadapannya dan Taiwan. Taiwan menyimak. "Istana ini adalah istana pertama yang digunakan Kekaisaran Jepang. Namun setelah Restorasi Meiji tahun 1869, ibukota dipindahkan ke Tokyo sehingga fungsi kekaisaran pun dipindahkan ke istana kekaisaran di sana. Sekarang, istana ini dibuka untuk publik."

Taiwan membisik pelan, "Indah."

"Tapi kita tidak akan masuk ke dalam istananya." Japan memutar badannya menghadap Taiwan. "Kita hanya akan berjalan-jalan di tamannya. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Taiwan ikut memutar badannya. Tidak sopan kan kalau Japan berbicara menghadapnya tetapi ia tidak? "Lagi pula, tamannya kelihatan lebih indah."

Japan tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

Japan dan Taiwan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang memutari taman tersebut. Puluhan pohon berbagai warna menghiasi kanan kiri mereka, tidak ketinggalan semak dan bunga warna-warni. Di beberapa titik terdapat kolam yang berukuran lumayan besar dengan jembatan di atasnya. Taiwan menarik Japan ke atas jembatan itu. Ingin melihat air dengan lebih jelas, katanya.

Taiwan menatap air tak berombak di bawahnya. Gadis itu melihat matanya menatap balik. Bayangan sempurna, tanda bahwa air kolam itu sangat jernih. Ia melirik ke sebelah kanan dan melihat bahwa wajah Japan pun terefleksi dengan sempurna.

Puas memerhatikan refleksinya di kolam, Taiwan mendongakkan kepala. Dilihatnya kelopak sakura jatuh dari pohon, ditiup angin senja. Taiwan menangkap sebuah lalu mengucap, "Sakura itu indah, ya."

Japan melirik. "Ah, iya."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar ada laki-laki yang memberikan sakura kepada perempuan." Taiwan menoleh, menatap Japan. "Kira-kira kenapa?"

"Karena mencabut sakura itu tabu, tidak boleh dilakukan," jawab Japan tegas. "Selain itu, makna sakura juga tidak baik untuk pasangan kekasih."

"Tidak baik?" Taiwan mengerutkan dahi. "Memang maknanya apa?"

"Hidup yang singkat," jawab Japan. "Memberi sakura seolah mendoakan agar hubungan mereka cepat kandas atau mendoakan si perempuan agar cepat mati."

"Tapi ... hidup kan memang singkat." Taiwan menumpu dagunya pada kepalan tangan. Sikunya ia letakkan di atas pinggiran jembatan tersebut. "Makna bunga tidak ada hubungannya dengan keberlangsungan hubungan dan usia meninggal si perempuan."

"Benar, tapi kepercayaan seperti itu masih kental di pikiran mayoritas orang," jelas Japan. Ia menumpu kedua sikunya di atas sisi jembatan. "Apalagi jika menyangkut makna bunga."

"Hmm." Taiwan memiringkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menginterpretasikannya dengan cara yang berbeda?"

Japan menoleh. "Seperti apa?"

"Seperti ..." Taiwan mengambil kelopak lain yang jatuh tepat di hadapannya. "Kau adalah sesuatu yang indah dalam hidupku yang singkat."

Japan mengerutkan dahi, tidak berhasil memahami maksud kalimat Taiwan.

"Sakura itu indah, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bilang tidak," jelas Taiwan sambil melepas kelopak sakura di tangannya. Kelopak itu menyentuh permukaan kolam, lalu diam mematung karena tak ada arus. "Lalu makna aslinya, hidup singkat, memperjelas keterangan waktu. Saat seorang laki-laki memberikan sakura kepada seseorang perempuan, maka bisa saja kan interpretasinya adalah 'kau adalah sesuatu yang indah dalam hidupku yang singkat'."

Japan termenung, tidak langsung merespons penjelasan Taiwan. Matanya menangkap sebuah bunga sakura utuh jatuh tepat ke hadapannya. Segera ia tangkap bunga itu sebelum jatuh ke kolam.

"Menurutku, daripada kita sibuk memikirkan sisi negatif, lebih baik kita mengambil sisi positifnya," tukas Taiwan sambil menoleh menatap Japan. "Kalau menurutmu?"

"Aku?" Japan mengerjap satu kali. Matanya dan Taiwan saling menatap, tapi Japan tidak berminat mengakhiri kontak mata itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke puncak kepala Taiwan, lalu perlahan turun hingga mencapai telinga kanan. Diselipkannya bunga merah jambu yang barusan ia tangkap. "Menurutku, kau adalah sesuatu yang indah dalam hidupku yang singkat."

Taiwan terkesiap pelan. Gadis bersurai panjang itu buru-buru membuang muka, tidak mau Japan melihat wajahnya yang, sepertinya, merah.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa aku mulai menyukai makna itu," ucap Japan sambil kembali menumpu kedua sikunya di pinggiran jembatan. Ditatapnya langit senja seraya tersenyum kecil.

Taiwan ikut mendongak menatap langit. Ia yakin merahnya langit tidak akan bisa menyandingi pipinya. Dan ia juga yakin indahnya langit tidak akan bisa menyandingi indahnya dunia saat Japan ada di sisinya.

Perlahan, Taiwan menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku juga menyukainya."

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

#FebWithFlowers #FebWithFlowersDay27

JAPAAAAAAAAAN HSHSHSHSHHSS /lalu dia fangirlingan sendiri/

Diawali oleh tema sakura hanya akan fit sama Japan, lalu aku nyari cewek yg berhubungan sama dia, menemukan Taiwan, dan langsung jatuh cinta dengan pairing ini / ya ampun kenapa mereka gemay sekali tolong saya dokidoki /G

Maaf kalau mengecewakan para fans Nihon, tapi semoga kalian sukalah Japan ngegombal begini x"D

Ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
